


Детерминированная игра

by urbanmagician



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanmagician/pseuds/urbanmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Близнецы Максимофф находят третьего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детерминированная игра

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** Инцест. Кроссовер с Мстителями. Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

— Обещаешь держать себя в руках?

— Угу.

— Не спешить?

— Угу. 

— Нормально скажи, — Ванда рассмеялась, уткнувшись брату в шею. Снова приподнялась, игриво прихватив зубами за подбородок.

— Буду. То есть не буду. Спешить, — пообещал Пьетро, скользнув ладонями по её рукам, сминая аккуратные рукава красной курточки.

Она улыбнулась и поцеловала его, и на секунду оба они прикрыли глаза, прерывая зрительный контакт, с помощью которого самозабвенно обменивались обожанием всякий раз, когда встречались их взгляды.

Логан понятия не имел, зачем он здесь. Развалившись в кресле, тот поминутно прикладывался к бутылке пива, наблюдая за тем, как рядом на диване льнут друг к другу близнецы.

За тем, как двигаются в полумраке комнаты их складные фигуры, за тем, как обнажается гладкая светлая кожа, когда они освобождают от одежды ладные юные тела друг друга.

Пьетро отчаянно хватался то за диван, то за сестру, будто в попытках укорениться, удержать себя, несмотря на стремительно нарастающее возбуждение. По рукам Ванды струились алые разряды магии, растекаясь по пальцам, сверкая искрами на кончиках ногтей. Пьетро не сдерживал стонов, когда этими руками она ласкала его, проводя ладонями по груди, задевая соски пальцами, заставляя плавиться и дрожать одновременно, покрываясь мурашками.

Логан гадал, на что были похожи эти ощущения. Его ноздри расширялись, улавливая запахи близнецов. Наверняка они затеяли все это здесь и сейчас — перед ним — не случайно. Тем более, если Ванда вот так уселась вполоборота к нему, глядя на него с призывной улыбкой и безумным огоньком в глазах. На случай, если он не поймёт без сторонней помощи, судя по всему.  
Нет уж, дети. Играйте в свои игры сами, меня не втягивайте.

— Не уходи, — негромко проговорила Ванда, которая все это время боковым зрением следила за Логаном, заметив, как тот поднялся с кресла. Она рассеянно положила руки на плечи Пьетро, пока тот торопливо расстёгивал её лифчик.

— Нравится иметь зрителей? — усмехнулся Логан. Он, наконец, допил свое пиво и поставил бутылку на стол.

— Зрителей. Участников, — прошептала она, и следующий поцелуй уже явно был рассчитан на публику. Показать Логану, что он теряет. А терял он много, это очевидно.

— Детка, если я вас трахну, ваш папаша потом трахнет меня арматурой, — он сглотнул, но отнюдь не от страха — его взгляд был прикован к груди Ванды, которая теперь, освобожденная из плена белья, покачивалась от каждого ее движения.

— Он не узнает, — быстро пробормотал Пьетро, — А ты боишься? — и наклонился, чтобы облизнуть сосок сестры.

Ванда запустила пальцы в седые волосы брата, жмурясь от удовольствия, и Логан сам не заметил, как оказался нависшим над ней. Как зарычал и обхватил её узкую талию одной рукой, задрав короткую юбку второй. Она радостно взвизгнула, но Пьетро только разочарованно хмыкнул. Ещё более разочарованно, когда оказалось, что Логан его подвинул и притянул её ближе, усевшись между ними.

— На слабо берёшь, да? Меня, сосунок? — Логан схватил Пьетро за челюсть, прошёлся большим пальцем по нижней губе, отмечая то, как распространяется влияние звериных феромонов. Как расширяются зрачки Пьетро, как по его лицу разливается румянец. В то же время Ванда прижалась к боку Логана, а её рука скользнула под его майку, зарываясь пальцами в жёсткие волосы.

— Хотите играть — поиграем. Но по моим правилам, — Логан ухмыльнулся, пробрался пальцами Ванде под юбку, сдвинул трусики, нащупал. Она вскрикнула и закусила губу, жадно и горячо сжимаясь вокруг его пальцев. Завозилась с его ширинкой, ошалевшая и вдруг неловкая от нахлынувшей волны желания.

Пьетро приспустил джинсы, позволяя крупной руке Логана взяться за его член. Он пристроился с другой стороны, целуя Ванду над членом Логана, после целуя член Логана по примеру Ванды. Губы и языки близнецов увлечённо работали, пока Логан ласкал их руками, задавая ритм, которому они повиновались и передавали дальше, по кругу.

Наэлектризованные магией пальцы Ванды обхватили основание его члена и творили что-то невероятное. Пьетро взял в рот головку, дрожа от напряжения и усилий, которые прилагал, чтобы не сорваться на привычный ему бешеный ритм. Но у него получалось. Близнецы действовали слаженно, будто обладали вторичной мутацией личной телепатии. И Логан не отставал, метко и искусно распаляя их все больше, заставляя стонать и тереться друг о друга.

Он вдыхал их запахи, прислушивался ко влажным звукам, которые они издавали, и чувствовал удовольствие — свое и все признаки чужого, — нарастающее шумом и жаром до крышесносной кульминации и полного изнеможения.

Их отвлёк скрип открывающейся двери.

В дверях стоял Магнето. Полы его бордового плаща взметнулись от внезапного порыва ветра, и Логан оказался на диване один, с изобличающей уликой, все ещё победно торчащей из расстёгнутых штанов.

— Ну-ну, — недобро сверкнув глазами, изрёк Магнето. В его протянутую руку прилетела кочерга. Выкорчевывать арматуру, видимо, пожалел.


End file.
